Electrify
by kouhas
Summary: That's what Kouha did best. —kouha/reader.


**/spoiler free.**

"You're so fucking annoying," you spat. Your hands tightened their grip on the book you were, at least, _trying _to read. You hoped your profanity would scare him off, like it did most guys that tried to approach you.

"But I'm bored," replied a voice, smoothly and with ease. It was Ren Kouha, the ladykiller and prince of Kou University. That's what you and everyone else thought, anyway. His reputation was well-known, despite school having been in session for only two months and him being a freshman. Kouha weaved his arms easily around your neck, nuzzled his chin into your neck and took to breathing softly on your ear.

Kouha was here for a reason you knew of yet tried not to address. Apparently, he had taken a liking to you after coming to your and Kougyoku's room a few weeks ago. Your snide personality was "charming", as he put it.

"Then go somewhere," you breathed, struggling to focus. "See the world." If you didn't finish this book in the next five minutes, with only a few pesky pages left for god's sake, you wouldn't have any time to finish your book project. It was only on the verge of 7 pm, and sky looked as if it was well into the evening.

Of course this was one of those nights Kouha needed some of his daily attention from someone. That someone was you.

(Or at least it was you after he was rejected repeatedly by his brothers. More or less.)

Kouha blinked at the bed across from yours. It was Kougyoku's. He forgot that he hadn't annoyed her yet today, mostly because of her sudden absence.

Kouha flicked a hot pink lock behind his back and leaned deeper into you. "Why go anywhere when you're here?" he whispered into the shell of your ear. By now you could smell his scent—lavender shampoo. "Entertain me," he purred, daring enough at this point to glide his tongue over your ear.

You jolted at the foreign sensation. Shakily, you put your book down, the thought of Kouha above you flickering into your mind. You turned around on your bed eagerly, to meet Kouha's giddy face. All determination was thrown to the wind.

"Good girl," he cheered, as if you were a pet. "I'll give you a treat now." He patted your head. You blushed, biting your lip and averting your eyes. Kouha didn't seem to mind this, even though it was what he'd usually deem as insolence, and cupped your cheek. In the matter of a second, both of your lips were connected.

Kouha's aggressively danced with yours, with a thirst for control. He roughly shoved you onto the bed and unbuttoned your dorky Hitmonchan-print pajamas with skilled fingers. When those were out the way he palmed one of your breasts, working your nipple in ways he knew you liked. He finally withdrew from your lips, in what felt like an eternity of heat.

Seeing your flustered face, he smirked. He licked his lips to see how you tasted, and his eyes captured your flushed figure. He took note of your disheveled hair, your swollen lips, and the glimmer of wanting in your eye as you looked at him. He especially noticed, with his heart beating wildly, how the light from your lamp hit just the right places of your figure. You were so erotic and enchanting to him.

With a dry swallow, Kouha's eyes widened. They shone dangerously with the thought of your vulnerability—oh how easy he could take you right now. This was something you never could register without the slight chill of fright. It was disturbing, a look you couldn't keep eye contact with. But it was one that slightly intrigued you.

"Do whatever you want," fled out your mouth before you could let it. Kouha's eyes softened, for only a second. Then he removed your pants with haste, and then there was not much to leave to the imagination. In plain view were your panties, stains courtesy of Kouha's foreplay. He paused for a bit and then grinned, throwing them haphazardly through the room.

"You're so wet down here," he said,. "Your whole body is hot." His fingers danced on your abdomen, and then lower across your hipbone, and stopped dangerously close to your heat. He teasingly blew on your clit, receiving a low mewl from you.

He stroked lovingly at you. You inhaled sharply, and let out shaky breaths. Your lips were parted; moans and lewd sounds escaped from your throat quicker than you could help it. You eyes drifted to a close, glazed over. You could feel warmth pool into your cheeks.

"K-Kouha," you yelped, legs trembling.

Kouha grinned slyly from below you. He had kept his eyes on you the whole time, watching your eyebrows furrow and your expressions change. It satisfied him to no end to feel this affect on you. He could feel himself tent against the fabric of his clothes. His heartbeat quickened. His body stiffened, tired of the wait.

He, with nearly inhuman fluidity, withdrew from you, and lifted you up with startling strength. He unzipped his pants and his length rose from the opening of his boxers.

You were eye level with it and the smell of it was almost intoxicating. Before you could, subconsciously, take it into your mouth he sat on the bed and cocked his head at you, smirk and all. You sputtered from embarrassment. Then you positioned yourself over it, adjusting to him. You lifted your eyes to meet his, and held the same exhilarated madness from before. You gulped and breathed deeply, and then roughly slammed down onto him.

Kouha exhaled, managing to hold in a groan, at the warmth inside you. "You're tight," he gasped.

On the other hand you felt pain soar through your body. Your eyes misted, but a small grin formed on your lips. The ache was electrifying.

As you pumped him through you, Kouha bit and nibbled on your collarbone, running over it with your tongue. You yelped in response at the sudden wet sensation against the heat of your skin. He arched his back and his every muscle seemed to flex as you clawed at him, and you couldn't remember where his shirt had gone. Beads of deep, dark red ran down his back, staining your fingers scarlet. The metallic scent lingered in the air. With a brief sniff, you vaguely could remember that blood had been Kouha's high.

However, you didn't have much time for reminiscing when you felt his hand collide with your cheek. The slap resounded through the air, and it was surprising how loud it was. All you could sense was the sting that erupted and lasted. Your cheek pulsed angrily, only to be greeted with one even harder. Again a crack thundered against the walls of the room. This one had enough strength to knock you flat on the floor if you weren't for Kouha's hand supporting you.

"Hit me harder," you cried, gritting your teeth. Shame settled deep in your stomach.

"Oh?" Kouha mockingly asked. "I won't disappoint then."

He complied, winding his hand and then whipping it curtly across your face. At this one you completely lost your breath and your head was forced to twist to the side. Tears ran down from your face, which scrunched up from the throb in your cheek. You struggled to get air back into your lungs, desperately gasping at air. Your trembling hands cupped your now burning cheek.

Kouha didn't make to speak any sweet nothings to you, but only stroked behind your ear observantly, like he would a dog. Like a child would a doll. Like someone would to somet_hing_. Chills swept down your spine.

Kouha flipped places with you, now with your body once again beneath his. He had you lying on all fours, rear embarrassingly exposed to his gaze. It seems like he didn't waste much time sightseeing, because he cut to the chase and thrust into you, quickening his pace.

"K-kouha!" you purred, your voice slurred and garbled. It wasn't long until it felt like he was going unbelievably fast—_too_ fast. In fact, it felt like you were going to split in two. Your hands clutched and grasped at the sheets, for something somewhat steady to rely on in case you'd be thrown off the bed. Your voice was punctuated with pleading moans and pants. "You're going to… break… me…!"

"I… I'm—Kouha!" You could feel yourself about to climax—you gasped and bit your lip. Kouha didn't hesitate for a second. He crudely shoved himself inside you repeatedly, his claws digging into your sides to make sure that you stayed still. He groaned, then leant over you.

He whispered in his sexiest voice yet in your ear: "Let's cum together."

And you both did. It shot through your body, and your knees would've buckled had you been standing. Coolness settled onto you as a result of the pleasurable release. The jolt of your orgasm lasted in your nerves. You felt Kouha's hot seed fill you up, making you squirm at the heat. With a tired exhale, Kouha plopped himself on top of you, finally satisfied. You closed your eyes, wishing that every night would be like this.

"Kou… ha…" you purred, music to his ears. He slipped both of you under the covers. His arm was protectively curled around your waist.

He pressed his lips against your forehead. "You're perfect." Bubbles erupted from you in the form of giggles and a bashful grin you tried to hide behind your hands.

"No, you are," you murmured.

* * *

"How was that?" he sang, wrapping an arm around you. You rested your head against his shoulder, the same book as before in your grasp. But you weren't interested in it at this point.

"Passionate. Lovely. Invigorating. Breath-taking." You would feed Kouha's ego if it meant he'd shut up and just be the quiet lover you wanted him to be. Not that you two were lovers, or even together. You sighed.

You tried to forget that you indeed weren't going to finish your five page essay, and may fail the project that was to be twenty percent of your grade. You sighed again.

Across the room, something in the other bed shivered under the thick blankets. Your breath caught in your throat, your mind flashing automatically towards the possibility of some serial killer. Then your common sense kicked in.

"… Is that you, Kougyoku?" you spoke slowly.

And no doubt was it the girl that had been missing for half the day, her excuse being a sick day. Kougyoku rose from her sheets, donning Vaporeon nighties. (What possessed both of you to get such atrocious nightwear, you didn't know) Soiled tissues and a plethora dragon-shaped pillows she used for comfort surrounded her.

Her nose was a sickly green, but whether it was from her sickness or the fact that she had to hear you and Kouha shack up, you didn't know. She took a long sniff, snot retreating further into her nose.

She squeaked at the sight of you and Kouha, snuggling romantically after the hot passions she had been forced to listen to, from her being too frightened to speak up and make her escape.

Your bare breasts against Kouha's chest was too much to bear.

Kougyoku's face became beet red and the poor girl fainted on top of her pillows.

* * *

**MY KOUHA MADE HIS ANIME DEBUT **

**OHHHHHH MAN IS THAT BOY FINE **

**this story actually has hints of psychological stuff in it—it's ~~implied~~ that you have a complex of some sort, and you may not notice it, but you have an addiction to pain. even though you may not that aware of it ****you are just as deranged as kouha**

**and shitty and irrelevant title/summary sorrrry~~~**

**however everything's up in the air for interpretation~~ and wow what a strong will you have in the beginning ^^;**

**hmm as you can see… i don't like using the words "pussy" or "vagina" or "penis" in smut it's just either dirty or awkward or too scientific whoo**

**about my next work it'll definitely be either about kouha or some other prince (doubt it) because my loyalty lies with kou royalty yo**

**this was really result of my sexual frustration over the third imperial prince, Ren Kouha. ****i can't say i'm 100% satisfied but i did have fun during this.**

**;u; thanks for reading + do give me comments and constructive criticism the whole shabang**


End file.
